The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of the Cactaceae family. The inventor is Dr. Thomas H. Boyle, a citizen of the United States.
Many members of the Cactaceae family can be forced to bloom in the Northern Hemisphere in the winter. Because they can bloom in the winter there is a large market for these varieties.
This new variety was produced by the inventor by a controlled process of hybridization. The new plant variety, ‘Elsie’, was developed in Massachusetts, and is a hybrid obtained by cross pollinating flowers of ‘Evita’ (a nonpatented variety) with pollen collected from flowers of ‘Andre’ (a non-patented variety). ‘Evita’ was developed in Aalsmeer, the Netherlands and released in 1983.
‘Elsie’ is similar to its maternal parent in branching architecture, upright habit and flower longevity and is more similar to its paternal parent in tepal color, although the tepal color is not identical and its paternal parent does have similar branching architecture.
‘Elsie’ is similar to the commercial variety ‘Cetus’ in flower color, but ‘Elsie’ has a more erect habit, larger flowers, and better disease resistance than ‘Cetus’.
‘Elsie’ is similar to the variety H.×graeseri ‘Rio’ in branching architecture, upright habit, flower longevity and flower color, but has shorter phylloclades and slightly larger flowers.
The following chart compares the present invention to its parent ‘Evita’ and the variety ‘Rio’.
TABLE 1H. × graeseriH. × graeseriH × graeseriTrait‘Elsie’‘Evita’‘Rio’Length ofBetween 40Between 40Between 50matureand 55 mmand 60 mmand 65 mmphyl-locladesWidth ofBetween 22Between 20Between 13matureand 27 mmand 26 mm andand 28 mm andphyl-averaging aboutaveraging aboutloclades23 mm25Color ofOverall RHS 45ARHS 74B/COverall RHS 45A,perianthat apices andRHS 46B in the uppersegmentsRHS 74D at baseportion and RHS 47Dat maturityat baseColor ofRHS 74BRHS 74 B/CRHS 74 B/Cfilamentsat maturityFlowerAbout 60 mmAbout 55 mm50 to 57 mmdiameter
The overall red appearance of the flower is due to the generally even-toned color of its tepals.
The distinguishing characteristics of the new variety are retained by asexually reproduced, successive generations.
The new variety possesses the desirable characteristics of:                1. a strong growth habit with erect stems        2. a red colored bloom;        3. relatively large flowers;        4. a strong propensity to branch with minimal pruning; and        5. flowers that stay open for as long as two weeks.        
Blooming flowers on the plant can last as long as two weeks at temperatures between 60 and 70 degrees Fahrenheit. Cold temperatures slow down the rate at which buds mature into flowers. Strong light is also necessary for bud development.
The new variety has been asexually reproduced under the direction of the inventor at a commercial nursery in Half Moon Bay, Calif. The new variety has been asexually reproduced through three successive generations by cuttings, and it has been found that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed remain firmly fixed.